Power Rangers: Elemental Force
by BloodKnight109
Summary: Long ago, five brave warriors used the powers of the elements to seal away dark creatures called Phantoms, and save our world. Now, 3000 years later, the seal has been lifted and the Phantoms seek to plunge the world into darkness once more. Now, with the help of an old ranger, 5 teenagers must now work together to defeat them.
1. Ep 1: The Chosen Warriors Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Warriors Part 1**

The morning Sun, its beautiful golden rays shined down brilliantly onto the lovely little city below. Said city-which was in actuality, not so little-was known as Westport Creek. Westport Creek was a very beautiful place for one to behold, aside from its massive scale, it had several characteristics to it as well. From the wide open space of the wilderness that laid outside of the city, to the tranquil beach that almost always seemed to be teeming with energetic beach goers. But the most alluring, as well as the most mysterious thing about this city, would have to be the fact that it almost seemed to be _flowing_ with energy. Silly this may have sounded, but there _was_something unique about this place, though some just didn't notice it themselves.

Regardless of its aspects, Westport Creek was indeed a great city, and everyone was currently in peace this morning.

"Aah man, why do we have to get up so _early_," exclaimed a teenage boy, as he made his way down the sidewalk.

Well, _almost_ everyone was in peace.

The boy was around 16 years old, had short brown hair, which was rather on the messy side, showing that he had only recently woken up. He had a rather light skin-tone on his fairly average build, and stood at around the average height one would expect of a teenage boy. His brown eyes were highlighted with drowsiness, showing that he was still partially asleep, and an obvious look of irritation was cast over his face. Truth be told, he probably would have appeared as a decent looking boy on any other time of day, but right now, his scowled face said only one thing: don't mess with me!

"Seriously though, whose bright idea was it to start school so early in the morning," he groaned again, rubbing his eyes, trying to get them to adjust better to the brightness that surrounded him. Suddenly, a soft chuckle emitted behind him, though he either must not have heard it or simply ignored it, as he didn't react to it in the least. However, he did react to the voice that followed from it.

"Still not used to the school schedule huh, Matt." The boy, now being identified as Matt didn't even turn around fully before he replied to the voice.

"Still sneaking up on people like a shadow huh, Will?" Will was the near exact opposite of Matt in terms of appearance. Will was dark in terms of his skin-tone, was rather slim in regards of his body type, dark-brown eyes, and he had black hair, which was kept in several short dreadlocks. In fact, the only things he had in common with Matt was his height, as he appeared to be just as tall as Matt, and that he was also 16. Also, another notable key difference was that Will had no scowl or sign of sleepiness on his face whatsoever. To be honest, he looked completely well rested and refreshed, though this seemed to only irritate Matt even more, as his scowl deepened slightly at the sight of the boy.

"It's a lot easier to sneak up on people when they're halfway in dreamland," Will replied, a smirk appearing on his face at the statement.

"Oh haha, very funny, you know I don't like getting up so early in the day anyway. Besides, how do you always look so rested and relaxed?"

"Easy, _I_ don't stay up all night playing video games like a certain someone does almost every night," he answered, the same smirk still hanging on his face.

"What, you're saying I've got a bad habit or something," Matt asked, becoming somewhat more alert from the conversation.

"Hey, _you_ said it, not me."

"Whatever, it's my life and I'll live it however I wa-." However, he found himself cut off from finishing his sentence, as he was pulled back a few feet by his backpack. It was at that moment that he realized the car that had just gone by right where he was about to walk. If he had kept going onward, he sure to have been road kill. The driver honked angrily at him and yelled something that Matt couldn't hear over the honks. But he assumed that it was something along the lines of, _watch where you're going ya crazy kid!_

"You were saying," Will asked his friend, after releasing his grip on his backpack. Mat could only groan at this, he hated when Will was right-which was almost all the time-but he had to admit, he didn't know what he'd do without his best friend by his side.

"Okay fine, you were right, _again_. I'll spend less time playing video games and more time trying to get more sleep. There, happy now, _Dad_?"

"Quite," he responded, now walking in front of him. "Now come on, you'd better pick up the pace. Otherwise, you'll be late for first period."

"Huh, but it's only 6:25, class doesn't start until 7:30. We've got plenty of time," he informed him, taking out his phone and looking at the time to verify his case. However, Will didn't stop a beat and kept his pace as he replied

"Yes, but don't forget you walk at a snail's pace when you're like this, so by my calculations you'll get there at around…8:45. That is, if you don't think you could be me in a little race." At this, Matt's attention had gone to full alert mode, as he sensed the presence of a challenge.

"What was that," he asked, now going from a slight slouch to standing straight up. Will knew he had him now, as he could practically feel the anticipation in his voice, and heard his pace quickening, as he was now only a few steps behind Will. All he needed was to plant the hook in, and it was game.

"I mean, I can understand how you must feel, what with me being faster than you and all. So believe me, no one will think badly of you if you don't want to race me. Really, I won't think badly of you. In fact, just forget everything I ju-." Now Will found himself cut off, as he felt the air rush by him, as Matt ran past him at quite an amazing speed.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me kicking your butt," he shouted after turning back around briefly to mock his friend, only before returning to his speedy pace. Will couldn't help but shake his head and smile at his friend's unusual excitement over the simplest of things. However, he wasn't going to complain, as it got the job done.

"Hmph, works every time," he chuckled to himself, as he then ran after his friend, catching up with him in a matter of seconds, and then continuing on their race all the way to school.

* * *

East River High, here, even though it was still early, students swarmed here and there all over the school. There were the occasional skaters who practically ruled the majority of the area that made up the entrance to the school. As they practically glided on their boards across the cement pavement, some doing occasional flips every now and again. Cheerleaders and jocks were already out on the fields doing their own routinely morning practices. Some of the jocks would sometimes _accidentally_ bump into one of the cheerleaders and have a quick word with them. Both usually ended up interrupting each others team's practice, not that they really minded though. Then there were some students who were indeed early, though they were passed out somewhere trying to get in a few more good minutes of sleep. And then there were the so called _braniacs _or _overachievers_ of the school, all of whom had arrived as early as possible, just so they could cram in all the knowledge that they could for their daily classes. Though these students were usually found somewhere quite where they wouldn't be disturbed, like the library or an opened classroom, free of students for the time being.

Speaking of which, there were currently two teenage girls sitting in an empty biology classroom, conversing lightly with each other and reviewing over what appeared to be notes.

"Hey Diana, did you finish up on your assignment from last week like I told you," asked the older looking one of the two, to the slightly shorter girl. The girl who was asking the question was around average height for her age, which was 16. She had long wavy black hair that stopped halfway down back; she had a light, yet slightly tanned skin-tone, showing that she was of some Latin decent. She also had olive-black eyes and had a rather slim yet average body type.

Diana, upon hearing her ask this, for what must have been the twelfth time today, simply let out an exasperated sigh to herself and looked up from her own stack of notes. Diana was quite similar to the other girl in appearance to a great degree. Like the other, she too had olive-black eyes, long black hair, though she had hers wrapped up in a ponytail. She also had the same lightly tanned skin-tone that the other had, and her face looked very similar to her's as well. However, unlike the other, Diana was slightly shorter than the other girl, and she was also a bit chubbier than her as well, but was still around average size for her age, which was only 15.

"Yes Maria, I finished it all last night. God, I swear you're worse than Mom," she responded, a look of mock annoyance on her face. At this, Maria smiled at the girl and patted her head lightly.

"Well I'm sorry, but it _is_ my job as your big sister to make sure you do your work after all." Diana smiled at this statement, knowing that her sister did indeed care about her, but she knew that she did have a tendency to overdo it when it came to her academics. Lightly swatting her sister's hand away from her head, she then turned to her with a smirk.

"Don't pet me, I'm not a dog, remember?"

"Yeah, but imagine how cute you'd be if you were a little puppy. You'd probably be a cute little Pomeranian, or maybe even a Chihuahua," Maria said, once again petting her sister's head.

"Come on, c-cut it out already," Diana laughed, repeatedly trying to slap Mai's hands away from her head.

After about a minute or so of this, Maria had suddenly stopped to catch her breath, as she too found herself laughing at the fun she was having with her little sister. Just then, her attention was drawn to something outside, as she made her way over to the window.

"Hmm, Maria, what's up," Diana called out to her, as she didn't give her a response. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer from her sister, Diana moved next to her sister and followed her line of vision outside to see what was so interesting. Upon looking, she instantly saw what had captivated her elder; she saw two boys running at full speed directly towards the school! From the looks of it, they were very into their little race, as she could practically here them _roaring_ with excitement from here! "Wow, they look like their having fun," Diana said to herself, as she watched the race.

"Seriously though, but they look like they're going to fall flat on their faces any moment now," Maria replied, agreeing with Diana. The two found their source of entertainment cut to an abrupt end when they watched as the two boys crashed into three skaters, knocking the skaters flat on their butts, and causing the boys to fall nearly face first onto the pavement. The sisters found themselves unsuccessfully trying to stifle their laughter at the scene."Come on, let's head down to the cafeteria, I'm starving," Maria informed her sister, as she started to make her way outside of the room.

"Right, coming," Diana replied, as she gathered her things and followed her sister out of the room.

Yep, this was just another normal morning in Westport Creek. But you see, that seemingly normal morning would soon turn into a nightmare.

* * *

At that very moment, deep deep below the below the Earth's surface, something truly extraordinary, but also terrifying was about to transpire. Deep inside the planet, even deeper than its own core, there sat nothing but complete and utter darkness. Just then, there was a strange noise emitting from within the shadows, something almost like that of a growl. However, the growl soon grew both deeper and more ferocious, it eventually had grown to the point where the entire plane of darkness appeared to be trembling from it! It was then that the true identity of the roar was revealed: it wasn't a roar, but was in fact the entire area trembling!

Suddenly, as the trembling quickened, a purple crack appeared out of nowhere. The crack wasn't alone either, as soon more and more purple cracks purple cracks manifested themselves from the shadows. From within the cracks, a mysterious silver light was leaking from them, and although a white light is usually a sign of hope and encouragement, something about this light wasn't right, as it seemed to make the already dark area seem more depressing and bleak. In a mere a matter of seconds, they covered the entire shadowy realm, and then the rumbling suddenly spiked to an entirely new level and then, the shadowy world literally _shattered_.

What emerged from its destruction was honestly something that one might have seen in their worst nightmares. The newly created area was mainly consisting of mountains that were so tall that they would have put even Mt. Everest to shame. Said mountains, as well as the entire land were the color of what appeared to be a palish mixture of black and purple, and the mountains seemed to look more like jagged rock formations than they did mountains. There was also no sky, clouds or anything here, as the only thing that covered this barren plane was the same thing as the ground, only there were no mountains hanging from the ceiling. In actuality, it looked almost like a giant cave.

However, the most foreboding thing about this place was the giant castle that rested practically in the center of this cave-like world. The castle was massive in size, probably around the size of ten football fields in terms of length, and was only slightly shorter than the tallest of the mountains. In terms of appearance, it looked like an ancient castle one would have expected to see from medieval times. Only this castle was made completely of stone from head to toe, and it appeared to have deteriorated a great deal overtime, as it had several holes in it here and there. And it appeared, and _was_ completely abandoned and lifeless.

Just then, a pale blue light was suddenly lit inside the castle, as its somewhat ghostly shimmer could be seen out of what must have been one of the castle's windows. The light actually turned out to be a single lit torch along one of the castle's hallways. Suddenly, the torch next to it suddenly caught afire with the same eerie blue blaze. It was then followed by the two torches on both of its side, and then the torches next to them followed in formation, and before you knew it, the entire hall was eliminated by the blue light. But it wasn't just this hallway, but the entire castle that was now brought to life with the blue light.

"ALRIGHT! THE SEAL'S BEEN BROKEN! WE'RE FREE!" The sudden boom of this voice had almost shook the area almost as bad as the trembling had done earlier, only unlike the trembling, this voice practically rung with power behind its mighty sound. The voice belonged to someone who was deep inside the castle, although calling them a _person _was stretching it. The creature looked like something along the lines of a mix between a Bull; with its bull shaped head and large bovine legs and tail, and a man; with its giant muscular arms and body, and rock; with its brown skin that was so rough and thick that it couldn't even be called skin anymore, but more on the line of armor. And the funny thing about this beast was that it _was_ actually wearing armor, a darker brown armor that covered its entire muscular upper body.

Despite how unusual this monster looked, it was clearly overjoyed right now, as it happily stomped its heavy hooves onto the cold ground under it. Its massive mouth agape from laughing so hard. It then looked down at the ground and suddenly a brief look of annoyance came over his face, as he let out several powerful stomps with his right foot.

"COME ON YOU LAZY BUMS, WAKE UP! IT'S OUR RESURECTION DAY AFTERALL! RISE AND SHINE!" With that, the ground began to tremble lightly, as hundreds of gray clawed hands sprouted out from beneath the ground. They twisted and turned in every direction, and clawed at the open space around them, trying to find something to help pull them up out of the ground. Finally with a little more effort, the hands then pulled themselves out of the ground, along with the rest of their bodies. These new creatures were much slimmer than the bison-like beast before them, yet they were still slightly bulky. They were around the same height of an average adult, and like their arms, they were also gray in color, but had what looked like little veins of pale white running over their bodies. They were also cracked slightly, showing that they too were made of stone. Their faces were around the same size of a man's skull, but they were somewhat scrunched up and they had little slits where their eyes should've been. They also had two little horns protruding out of the top of their heads. Each of these strange beings were also wielding bone-white objects that looked like something between a sword and a staff in one of their hands, making them look intimidating. However, they're clumsy, almost drunk-like movements said otherwise. "Huh, looks like I'm the only one of us who woke up," he said, looking around and then snorting to himself. "Bunch of lazy good-for-nothings, and they call themselves generals." However, as he laughed the last part out, he found himself being sent back flying to the wall by a large ball of fire. "Ugh, who the hell did that?"

"What's the matter Vinos, can't take the heat," called another creature on the opposite side of the room. This creature's appearance resembled that of something along the line of a dragon-human hybrid. As it had near blood scales covering its entire body, as well as dark green eyes that seemed to glow with pure animosity, making just looking at him a little scary. A pair of demonic looking red wings was also present behind his back, and although he didn't wear any armor like Vinos, with his knife-like claws and talons, he didn't really look like he needed any.

"Salas you bastard! What's the big idea of attacking me like that," Vinos roared, immediately closing the distance between the two.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that I've been asleep for so long that I've been just itching for a fight," Salas replied, getting even more in Vino's face. The entire time this was transpiring, the smaller creatures had stopped everything what they were doing and were focusing directly on them. In fact, they looked like they were egging the two on.

"You wanna go at it then," Vinos threatened, taking out something that looked like a giant club.

"You read my mind," Salas said, pulling out his own weapon, a large black sword that looked like it was made from a dragon itself!

Just then, as they were about to strike each other, they were suddenly blown back by a powerful blast of purple energy.

"NOW WHAT!?"

"Who's there?!"

"Honestly, we haven't even been revived for five minutes, and you two are already at each other's throats." This newfound voice belonged to the newest occupant of this room. Unlike the other two, this monster had a much slimmer and sleeker appearance to them, as her body was built like a human woman's. She wore a tight set of armor that was light purple in color, and had a small streak of white going down its center. There was also the design of what appeared to be a snake on the upper half of her armor that covered her chest. Her face looked exactly like a human female's did; and she had long black hair that flowed down her like a waterfall. However her black eyes were cold and held no sense of warmth in them.

"Misa, should've known it was you," Salas said, as his blade disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Hmph, you didn't have to butt in, you know," Vinos grumbled, returning his club to its holder.

"If I didn't, you two would have destroyed his majesty's throne room in your chaos," she replied, as she then turned to gaze at a large rock that laid in the center of the room, it was certainly shaped strange, even for this place. It almost looked liked some kind of throne.

"And that would have _truly_ put a damper on this glorious play," called a fourth voice from above them. However, they didn't have to look up to find its source, as another monster flew down in front of them all. This monster was also a hybrid in terms of appearance like Vinos and Salas, but this one was like a bird, an eagle to be specific. It's face was like that of a bird-like god one would see in ancient Egyptian lore, and it was completely covered in greenish-white feathers. Everywhere that is, except for its sharp talons on its feet that is. Seeing the other three, it then gave them all a courteous bow. "Misa…Salas…Vinos, it's so good to see you all again."

"Likewise, Julian. How are you feeling," Misa asked the newcomer.

"Aah, I feel like a flower just blossoming in spring," Julian replied happily, spreading his arms and wings as if to show his feelings.

"As theatrical as ever, aren't you, Julian," asked Salas, admiring his claws for any signs of wear.

"The world is a stage, and I am merely a performer in this show we call life. Isn't that the case with you, Salas?" At hearing this, Salas merely let out a small chuckle.

"I'm a warrior, the only stage I go on is the battlefield."

"Speaking of the battlefield, how's about we head on up to the human world?! I've got the urge to bust some human heads," exclaimed Vinos, as he bashed his fists together, his nostrils flaring.

"I hate to say it, but for once I agree with the cow. I say we go and pay the humans a little surprise visit," Salas said, this time with a menacing chuckle.

"Ah yes, it has been far too long since we last put on a show. This will truly be a smashing hit," Julian added, plucking a feather from his body, only for it to transform into a sickle-like sword.

"As much as I agree with you all, I say we shall do no such thing."

"What, why not," Vinos shouted, as he turned to Misa in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're afraid to go out after being down here for so long." If looks could kill, Vinos would've died twice from the glare she gave him.

"We will not do anything until his majesty returns and says so. Or did you forget just who's in charge here?!" Just then, as Vinos was about to shoot back his own retort, a sudden laughing cut through the room. The laugh itself carried an almost icy feeling to it, like it would have sent shivers down one's spine.

Hearing the laughter, the four stopped completely and turned towards the stone throne, where a large column of purplish-black smoke was gathering around it. Upon the smoke settling down, it began to take shape, a somewhat humanoid-like shape.

"It is so good to see all of my generals catching up so nicely," a voice called from within the smoke. The voice came out with a tone that was rich with amusement, yet there was something about it that gave it that same cold and icy feeling as the laugh. By now, the smoke had taken a full shape of something sitting on the throne and the four, as well as the smaller creatures were now kneeling before it.

"Lord Chaos," the four greeted the being, as it finally assumed its true form. The being now sitting in front of them was dark gold and blue and even though it was sitting, it was obvious that it dwarfed the others by at least a foot. Its entire body-minus the hands and its head-was covered in a disturbing blue armor. The armor had what looked like a skull right under its neck, as well as a spiked horn on its right shoulder. As for this creature's face, it was an almost sickening pale shade of gray and had strange almost vein-like streaks running down it's completely golden eyes. Resting atop the creature's head was a dim-golden crown that contained a pale blue gem in its center, just above its forehead. All in all, the creature was truly a terrifying thing to behold, but as for the others that stood in front of it, they showed no such fear, only pure respect and obedience.

"Greetings my four generals. I am pleased to see that you have all awakened comfortably."

"Lord Chaos, what great joy it is to see you again, sire," Misa said, as the four then stood back upright.

"It has been so long since we were last able to gaze upon his majesty. And now that we are, it nearly brings me to tears," Julian exclaimed, as he practically flailed his arms for dramatic effect, almost exactly like an actor. At this, Chaos let out a soft chuckle at the bird-monster's actions.

" Misa, how long has it been...since we were sealed away," he asked, leaning back and closing his eyes almost like he was trying to see it himself.

"I believe it's been about 3000 years since then. That wretched day when we were forced down here by those worthless humans. Just thinking about it makes me boil in anger." As she said this, her hands proceeded to ball themselves into tight fists.

"Ah yes, I remember it now. The skies; black with darkness, the rivers; flowing with death, and the humans; cowering in fear. How I remember those days so well," he said to no one in particular as he smiled at his memories of the past. "And to have all of that taken from us by five humans...why it's almost laughable," he continued on, though his tone was anything but amused.

"Sire, what is it that you wish for us to do?"

It was at this time that Chaos finally opened his eyes and looked down upon them all. As he then said-

"Go and find Garsock, send a group of Zolglis with him to the human world. Tell him to rampage as much as he desires. Today is the day we shall be blessed with a symphony of human screams."

"As you wish, my lord," they bowed as they all then went off to do as she was ordered.

"The seal that has imprisoned us here for years is no more. Our time beneath the humans is over, now is the time for the humans to remember what true terror is like! It is time for us to rise again, now is the time for the rise of Desparia!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Westport Creek a taxi cab came to a halt in front of museum, as a woman holding a silver briefcase jumped inside.

"Where're you heading," the driver asked, as she tucked a lock of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Gravity Park, please," she responded politely as he gave her a nod of understanding and began making his way towards her destination. After merely seconds passed since he started, she heard a sort of rattling coming from within the suitcase. Opening it slightly so that only she could see the contents within, she then peered inside and her smiling face wavered into a frown.

"By the way, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what's a pretty woman like you doing with a suitcase like that," the driver asked curiously. Hearing his question, she quickly-though not too fast to where it would be obvious that she was hiding something-closed the suitcase and turned back to him with a warm smile, once again on her face.

"Oh this? You could say I'm here on business," she replied warmly, earning a satisfied nod from the driver.

"Oh alright then, sorry if I was too nosy Ms..."

"Hart, Kimberly Hart. And don't worry, you're fine," she said once again, warm smile still beaming. The man, apparently satisfying his curiosity, turned back around and returned his full attention to the road. Seeing that he was no longer paying attention to her, her smile then dropped back into her dark frown, as she looked back at the suitcase at her side. "_Why are they reacting now?! They shouldn't be reacting for at least another year. Does that mean...they've already awakened_," she thought to herself, as uncertainty and dread began to flow through her mind.


	2. Ep 2: The Chosen Warriors Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Chosen Warriors Part 2**

_Dear God, take me now_, thought Matt as he sat in his usual desk by the window, trying desperately to block out his boredom from his biology teacher's lecture. While admittedly, he wasn't exactly a slacker when it came to his studies, he did find it hard to enjoy some classes, i.e. biology. Where with some, this was merely just another class that they had to take every day; like Will and Diana, who were busy taking notes, for Matt it was torture.

"How you holding up back there, chief," asked Will, who sat in the desk directly in front of Matt. Matt's response was merely a low grunt that rang with clear frustration. Upon hearing it, Will let out a soft chuckle and knew where his was going from here. "How long do you think you'll last then?"

"Ugh...I don't know. Maybe three-five minutes?"

"Alright everyone, next we'll be going over the basics in terms of DNA," the teacher called out gleefully.

"On second thought make that thirty seconds."

"Heh, you know you should really-." However, Matt would never learn what he should really do, as at that very moment, the ground beneath them suddenly trembled with immense force.

The force at which the ground shook was so strong that the majority of people found themselves almost immediately sent to the floor. As for the few who had not been sent down upon the first wave or had not fallen down by now, they found themselves having to find something to help support them, as their balance was failing greatly to keep them up. This was the situation that Will and several other students found themselves in, as they were currently holding onto their desks; which by some miracle hadn't collapsed down to the floor with the majority of the class's. However, Matt and Diana weren't so lucky, as they were both face down on the floor. Both of them were trying to pick themselves up, yet failing every time.

All around the room, the only sounds that could be heard were the screams of the screams of the students, the falling of desks and chairs, and the crackle and clattered of damaged equipment. Then, without any warning, the shaking suddenly stopped. Once everyone realized that it was over, they all began to readjust themselves. Everyone either checking themselves or their friends.

"Agh man, what was that, an earthquake," Matt asked no one in particular, as he stood up and proceeded to dust himself off.

"Don't think it could've been anything else, buddy," Will answered his friend's question, as he too began to clean himself. Looking around, Will saw that everyone was beginning to regain their composure and were now looking around them, checking out the damage from the quake. Aside from the toppled over chairs and desks, it didn't appear that anything was in any really bad shape. In fact, Will saw that the only thing really broken would have been some tiles that had been knocked out of the ceiling and a few lights in them. Other than that, no one or anything in the room seemed to be really messed up.

"Hey Diana, you okay," a girl asked Diana, as she helped the younger girl up to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Rocky," Diana thanked the girl, baring a grateful smile. Rocky was a rather slim girl in her teens; she was 16 to be exact, though she was still quite curvy as well. She was also much taller than Diana, nearly reaching Matt and Will's height. Rocky had a rather light brownish tone to her skin and she had long curly-brown hair that stopped a little past her shoulders and had brown eyes to match. However, the most prominent feature on her would have to have been her bright and kind smile.

"Is everyone alright," the teacher asked his class, as it appeared that he had finally recovered from the shock of the quake. The response from the class were a series of individual _yes's_ and _yeah's _chorusing throughout the room. "Alright then, the first thing we should do is-." However, he never finished whatever he was about to say, as something had caught the attention of not only the teacher, but the rest of the class as well. There was what appeared to be a large column of purple flames shooting into the sky! The sudden appearance of the flames had apparently caught everyone by surprise, as the second they saw them, everyone in the room jumped away from the windows. Even though the flames were deeper in the city and were far away from the school itself.

"W-w-what was that?! Why is there fire coming from the city," one boy in the room called out, obviously stunned.

"Forget that! Why was the fire purple?! Fire's supposed to be like red or orange, right," asked a girl in the room.

"No way man, first the earthquake, now this?! It's the end of the world," another boy spoke up, promptly scaring a few of the students.  
"N-now just calm down everyone," the teacher spoke up, nearly silencing the already panicking students. "I'm sure everything's alright. Just watch, I'm sure any moment now, the principle will come on the intercom and tell us that there's nothing to worry about."

Almost as if it had been rehearsed, the intercom sounded throughout the entire school and everyone heard the principle's old yet stern voice ring throughout the building. "Attention students and faculty, it appears that the police have informed me that there is currently a situation transpiring downtown, and they have ordered that we do not let anyone off of school grounds until further notice. Rest assured though, they say that situation is nothing too serious and that you'll all be cleared to leave soon. An ambulance will also be here to inspect and treat anyone that may be injured as well, and several officers will also be here to help answer any questions you all may have. Thank you, and have a good day." And with that, the intercom turned off, and as soon as it did, the sound of the complaints of both students and faculty could be heard throughout the building.

"Something doesn't seem right, don't you think" Matt asked Will, as they went back over to the windows, where hardly anyone was still near.

"What do you mean?"

"If it was just a _normal _incident, why would they tell us to stay on campus? I mean, we just went through an earthquake, and there telling us _not_ to leave the school?"

"Hmm, now that I think about it, that doesn't make any sense. Plus, did you hear what the principle said? _A_ ambulance is coming, not a few, not some, just one. For a school this size, they'd need at least four or five ambulances to treat everyone out here. Why would they send just one?"

"Yeah, you're right, anyone in their right mind wouldn't send just one ambulance to a check on a school during an earthquake," Matt agreed, and saw that Will was about to say something else when another-more feminine-voice interrupted him.

"So I wasn't the only one that noticed that, huh?" Turning around, the two then saw Rocky and Diana standing behind them.

"So if you noticed _that_ flaw, you must've caught on to the other one too, right," asked Will, directing his question to Rocky. At this, the girl nodded her head and said-

"Yeah. When he said several officers would be coming too to answer any questions we have, it doesn't seem like there's anything out of the ordinary there. But, if you look at everything that's happened so far, it sounds more like the officers will be coming here to make sure no one tries to leave."

"Impressive, just what you'd expect from our class's top student" Will whistled, truly impressed that someone else noticed that tiny little part.

"Thank you, I try," Rocky answered honestly, smiling at his compliment.

"It's not just that, but the purple fire itself is a pretty much dead giveaway that there's something bad going on in the city," Diana also chirped in, earning a nod of agreement from the other three. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I think there's something big happening downtown and the cops don't want us to know. But you know what? I'm going to find out what it is," Matt said, earning a look of pure shock from his three classmates.

"Are you crazy, you can't leave school now, you could get expelled at the _least_," Rocky silently exclaimed at him.

"So what would you suggest then, I just sit here and wait for everything to just blow over? _If_ whatever's going on down there does blow over."

"I hate to say it, but Matt's right," Will piped in, earning another look of surprise to come over both girl's faces. "If there really is something big going on downtown, chances are the cops won't be able to keep it down there forever. So I want to see just what's happening."

"Thanks bro, knew I could count on you," Matt said, smiling, glad to know his friend was tagging along.

"Besides, I can't leave you to go out there unattended. You could get killed out there without me."

"Gee thanks bro, knew I could count on you," he said again, this time with clear sarcasm. Matt then turned back to the girls, wanting to see that they'll do. "If you guys want to stay here, you can. We won't force you to come if you don't-."

"I'm going," Diana said simply, earning a look of curiosity from the boys and a shocked one from Rocky. "I hate to admit it, but I want to go see what's happening too. I don't know why though, but I can't help shake this feeling I have that something bad is going down, there."

"Well, that's three down, one to go," Matt said, as all eyes went to Rocky. For what felt like eternity-but was only a minute or two-she simply stood there in a somewhat nervous rut, before finally letting out a defeated sigh.

"Alright fine, I'll go too. There's no way I can let my best friend go out there without me. Besides, I'm just as interested in finding this out as you guys," she said, giving them all a smile.

"Hey, you guys are planning on going into the city, aren't you" they heard a voice say from behind them. The sudden appearance of this new voice startled them, as they instantly turned around to see another boy; who was a little more muscular than Matt and Will, with semi-spiky blonde hair and piercing green eyes, sitting on a desk behind them. A sly smirk lay across his face.

"Ethan! No, we're not going into the city. We were just going outside to smell the roses in the school's garden," Rocky said rather calmly. This only earned a rather confused look from the three boys and one of exasperation from Diana.

"Oh my God, Rocky," Diana sighed, shaking her head at her friend. "You're such a bad liar, our school doesn't even have a garden."

"So that's a yes then?"

"And what if it is, Mr. Oh-so-perfect-quarterback? Why does our school's best athlete want to know if a bunch of us "nobodies" want to go check something out," Matt asked, obvious irritation covering his words.

"Well it's just that if you're going down there, I want in."

"_You_," Matt chuckled, though it was only obvious to Will that he was forcing it out. "You're the mayor's son. With all of this going on, don't you think you should, oh I don't know...stay here like the good little boy you're daddy raised you to be?" The moment those words left Matt's mouth, Ethan jumped down from the desk and grabbed the collar of Matt's shirt, pulling him up to eye level with the slightly taller boy.

"Care saying that again," he asked, threateningly.

"Why I'd love to," Matt responded, his hands starting to ball up into fists. However, before anything else happened, the two founds several hands placed on them, the other three had come to stop this from getting any worse.

"Alright alright, let's all just calm down and relax here," Will said, trying to calm the two down. After a little help from Rocky and Diana, the two then separated from each other. "Okay, so let's get this straight. You want to go into the city, even though we're on complete lock down," Will asked, watching him closely for his reaction. Even if he had heard their conversation, Will wouldn't admit that they too were going into the city until he could verify that Ethan was going as well.

"Of course. Something's obviously going on downtown, and if anybody, Ethan Steel's gonna be there. But still, whether I'm actually going all depends," Ethan replied.

"Depends on what," Diana now asked.

"On whether or not _you_ four are still going," he explained. "And I got a feeling you're going to go...that is unless you want me to tell Mr. Hatchman that you guys were planning on sneaking out." Hearing this, the four looked intently upon Ethan, none more so than Will. He looked the boy directly in the eyes, looking for any form of weakness on them, trying to catch his bluff. Much to his dismay, he saw neither. Ethan was serious.

"Fine, we'll all go," Will sighed, realizing that there was no other way out of the situation that wouldn't have made a scene. He then saw that Matt was about to say something, most likely a complaint to this new situation, but stopped when he saw the look in Will's eyes.

"Okay then, now that we're all on board, how do we get out of here? I mean, we can't just take a car and drive out of here without being noticed" Diana asked, as she didn't know how they were going to sneak out. Truth be told, none of them had thought of an escape plan yet, and were now raking their brains for a solution.

"..._elp_. _They_..._eed_..._your_..."

"Huh, what'd you say," Matt asked the group, yet they looked as confused as him upon his question.

"..._lease, they ne...ou_," the voice rang out again.

" Will, you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, I don't hear anything," he answered honestly.

"It sounds like...a woman," he simply stated, earning some questioning looks from the others.

"A woman? You sure you're not just lonely," chuckled Ethan, though Matt wasn't paying attention to him, as he was focusing mainly on the mysterious voice.

"_Outside...ome outside_."

"Outside," he asked the voice, as he then began to make his way out of the classroom, being hastily followed by the others. Luckily for them, everyone appeared to be too busy with their own problems to pay any real attention to the group, as they maneuvered their way through the student infested halls. Well...almost no one was paying attention to them.

"Diana," the young girl heard an all too familiar voice call out to her. Turning around to meet the source, Diana was greeted by one of the faces she didn't want to meet at this time.

"Maria, what're you doing here," Diana asked her sister nervously.

"I came here to check if you were alright. So where exactly are you going?"

"Oh, well you see, I was _just _about to go do something with some kids from my class. So I really can't talk right now, but I'll get back to you later though. Promise," she said, as she then ran off to catch up with the others. However-

"Diana! Wait, you're lying aren't you! Diana," Maria called out, as she gave chase to her. Before long, the two had caught back up with the group, though they didn't really notice their new member.

"Hey guys, just where are we going," Rocky asked, feeling a bit unsettled by the strangeness of the situation.

"No idea, but I got a bad feeling about this," Will replied thoughtfully, as they continued to follow Matt out of the back door of the school building. After following him for a few more minutes, Matt finally came to a stop in the middle of the soccer field.

"Okay I'm outside, now what," he asked the voice, though there was not even a hint of a reply. "Hey, what gives, I did what you said, now what!?"

"Idiot, be quiet, or you're going to get us all caught. How are we going to get to the city if you draw a crowd" Ethan whisper-yelled.

"Wait, you were going to sneak into the city," Maria exclaimed, looking more at her little sister than the others.

"Well, never mind," Ethan sighed, as the two sisters began to argue. Meanwhile, Matt was still arguing to the voice, as he still wasn't able to get a response from it.

"I don't get it, I know I heard someone calling me. Was I really just imaging it," Matt asked himself, as right at that moment, a bright white light suddenly sparked under them. Looking down, the five were almost blinded by the sheer brightness of the light, as it then began to burn brighter and brighter. Before any of them could register what was going on, they were starting be engulfed by it, from only parts of themselves being visible through the streams, to nothing of them whatsoever being able to be seen. Then, the light suddenly began to die out, and within mere seconds it was gone. And so were the six.

* * *

**AN: Apologize for ending it here, but I just wanted everyone to get a feel of the main heroes for this series. Don't worry though, the final part for the opening and the action starts next chapter! Hope you all look forward to it.**


End file.
